


Someone Like Me

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 15:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Bucky comforts the reader after a rough day of classes and helps her deal with all of the stress of her new life. This one is gonna make you tear up in the best way possible. HUGE Bucky Barnes being soft fic!





	Someone Like Me

Sighing you walked past the kitchen and instantly plopped down onto the couch. Without picking his head up from the cutting board Steve asked, “Rough day?”. You nodded your head, it was more like a rough week. 

Sam closed the refrigerator door, “Am I gonna have to kick your history professor in the ass?”. His joke had made you laugh, putting a smile on your face for the first time all day. When he heard that infamous laugh of yours he turned to Steve with a smile. 

“He tried to tell me that something I’d said about women’s struggles was wrong, I’m sorry do you have the vagina or do I?”. The small brooklyn apartment was filled with the sound of laughter. 

Making his way into the kitchen Sam handed you a beer. He teased, “Sounds like he also doesn’t get any”. Smirking you took the beer from his hands, thanking him kindly. Taking a long sip started to cool your nerves. 

“I don’t know how the guy is married...with kids”. The sound of the door opening and closing again all made you turn your heads. It was Bucky, “I come bearing gifts”. Smiling he placed down a pizza onto the kitchen counter. 

“I’d just made a salad”. Steve felt like he was living with three teenagers, there was more booze and pizza in this apartment than a frat house. Sam took a slice, “And you can still eat it”. Shaking your head you got up from the couch. 

“Oh and did I mention that both of my debate partners didn’t show up….and I memorized a seven minute speech that only had to be four minutes!”. After sighing in annoyance you took a slice of pizza from the box. 

Bucky frowned, “After your group made you do all the work?”. You nodded your head while taking a bite. Accepting defeat Steve packed up his salad and set it aside in the fridge. 

He grabbed a slice, “Well I bet you did amazing anyways, from when you’d practiced on us it sounded amazing”. Steve knew that you hated accepted accomplishments, and acknowledging when you’d done a good job, but he’d hoped one day you’d change. 

“Thank you...I mean one of the kids in my class..I think his name is Mark...said I did a great job”. Sam wiggled his eyebrows while repeating the name in a suggestive tone. You rolled your eyes. 

“A compliment is not the same thing as asking to get in my pants”. Steve looked to Bucky, who was being uncharacteristically quiet about this whole thing. Sam nudged your side, “Maybe he has a thing for nerds”. 

Laughing you teased, “Never doubt the quiet ones Wilson, behind closed doors we thrive”. Sam nearly spit out his drink from your joke. 

Grabbing one last slice you said, “Well I’d love to stay and huddle around a box of pizza like rats, but girl’s gotta study”. As you walked out Steve asked, “Do you still want me to help you study?”. You paused for a moment and thought things over. 

“Well I have to work on an essay first...so maybe check in like a half an hour from now? Preferably while bearings gifts like our lovely Bucky”. Steve nodded his head, a smile on his lips. 

“Will do doll”. Once he heard your bedroom door close he turned to Bucky. Crossing his arms over his chest he asked, “What was that, you went silent all of the sudden”. While grabbing another beer from the fridge Sam agreed. 

He knocked off the bottle cap, “Maybe it has to do with his obvious crush on (y/n)”. Sighing Bucky rolled his eyes. Steve titled his head to the side, “What about you and Nat?”. 

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “Nat and I have been over for weeks now….we just haven’t told anyone….”. Steve tried to think about the last month and whether or not he’d completely missed his friends signs of pain and heartbreak. 

Sam leaned against the counter “You don’t seem to sad”. Bucky shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He played with his hands, “That’s the problem….I’m not but she is”. Sam’s eyes widened. 

“You’re not upset?”. Bucky shook his head no, making Steve even more confused. Sam shrugged, “More evidence for the fact that Bucky has a huge crush on (y/n)....and has for months now”. 

Steve leaned against the counter too, “If you have feelings for (y/n) you can tell us”. There had to be a reason why Bucky was okay after breaking up with Natasha, there had to be something keeping him not fully invested in that relationship. 

Bucky’s silence only made Steve believe what Sam had been saying. Finally Bucky said something, “Nat and I were supposed to work….we’ve been through the same things...have the same issues...but”. 

“The emotional connection wasn’t there...Bucky just because something is supposed to work doesn’t mean it should”. Bucky nodded his head while listening to Steve, he was right. 

At the end of the day Nat wasn’t what Bucky had wanted, but he was too scared to go for what he truly did. Sam joked, “Yeah like this apartment was supposed to be big enough for four people….Steve is supposed to take out the trash every morning…..you’re supposed to pick up after yourself”. 

“We get it” both men said at the same time. Bucky let out another sigh, “Yeah but if I can’t work with Nat how the hell am I supposed to work with anyone else? I’m not exactly all rainbows and sunshine”. 

Steve held Bucky’s gaze, “So what you have a past? You’ve alive now, and trying, so that’s all that matters. I don’t know what makes you think you’re not good enough….or who makes you feel that way”. 

Bucky was becoming more stressed out by the second. He wanted to tell the truth, but because he wasn’t everything was going wrong. Finally he explained, “Okay so what if I have feelings for (y/n)...do you know how she is as a person?”. 

“She manages being Tony’s assistant with going to school, and she constantly does amazing in both fields WITHOUT EVEN NOTICING! And on top of that she’s the first to help any of us out...I’m just...I can’t be like that...I can’t be what she deserves”.

Steve was completely shocked by what his best friend was saying. Bucky had more in common with you than he’d thought; you both were unable to see how strong and resilient you were. 

“Are you serious man? I’ve known soldiers who take ten years to just say out loud that they have PSD, and you’ve already thrown yourself back into life full throttle. So what you have off days, or still get triggered by certain things, you’re handling a lot right now and you don’t give yourself enough credit”. 

Bucky hadn’t expected Sam to go off like that. Steve added, “And (y/n) would never hold that against you, she thinks the world of you Buck”. Turing his head to the side Bucky tried to hide his light blush. 

“When you feel this way tell us, sometimes you need someone to remind you that it’s just the fear talking”. Sam patted Bucky on the shoulder before moving to go sit down in the living room. 

Steve handed Bucky another beer from the fridge. He looked at the clock, “Look it’s only been like 10 minutes, but go in there and even if you’re not ready to tell her how you feel just let yourself be around her”. 

Taking the beer from Steve’s hand Bucky smiled. He patted Steve’s arm, “Thank you Steve….without you I wouldn’t have any of this...I wouldn’t even have Sam”. Steve started to smile. 

“And without you here, it wouldn’t feel like a family”. Bucky’s smile grew as he walked out of the kitchen and towards your room. Softly he knocked on the door, opening it after you said to come in. 

“I don’t know if this counts as a gift”. Looking up from your laptop screen you were surprised to see Bucky and not Steve, but that didn’t mean you were complaining. Grinning you teased, “Trying to get me drunk? Then I’ll really fail this essay”. 

Bucky laughed softly, placing the beer down onto your desk. He started to look around your room, “I doubt it (y/n)”. He admired all the pictures you’d had hanging up on your wall. Looking at one closer he asked, “Whos this?”. 

“My nephew Michael...god I can’t believe he’s five now”. Suddenly Bucky remembered that unlike the rest of them, you still had a family. He looked at the other pictures, “Is it hard to live so far away from home?”. 

You smiled, “Yes, but then I remind myself that home isn’t just a place it’s people too”. Bucky started to feel the sadness in his chest lift a little bit, he could relate to that saying. For a long time his only home has been people. 

“They must be proud of you though...Tony isn’t the easiest person to work with”. Laughing you got up from your desk. Turning to face you he apologized, “I’m sorry..you’re trying to study and here I am-”. 

You cut him off, “Have you ever thought that I enjoy your company?”. He could see the smile on your face, and it was infectious. Bucky chuckled softly, “To be honest...no I haven’t”. 

The look in his eyes made your heart break a little bit. You didn’t just enjoy his company, you had feelings for him, but you’d kept them hidden because of Nat.

He might’ve been laughing, but his eyes showed his hurt. “Bucky you make a lot of people very happy, I mean how do you think Natasha feels about you?”. 

“Not very well after our breakup”. You were shocked, but you’d hoped your face didn’t show it. You didn’t know if it was wrong that you were happy that they had. You touched his arm, “Are you okay?”. 

His eyes trailed down from his metal arm to your hand, shocked that you weren’t off put by his arm. Following his eyes you pulled your hand back, wondering if you’d done something wrong. 

“I’m sorry, did I over step?”. Bucky shook his head no, he’d loved what you’d done. He held your gaze, “No not at all...I’m just not used to people being so accepting of my arm”. You frowned, you’d loved his arm. 

“Honestly I think it’s beautiful….it tells a story you know? You had this awful thing done to you against your will and now you made it your own and took it back. It shows everyone how strong you are and how you can handle anything”. 

Bucky felt his lips part, his jaw nearly dropping. Softly he repeated, “You really think all that? You’re not afraid of it?”. He knew that his arm, and everything it represented, could be intimidating to people. 

“Bucky that arm is a part of you, and I trust you”. He watched as you started to fiddle with your hands, looking down at them. Hearing that you trusted him made his feelings even stronger for you. 

Finally you looked up at him again, “Look I don’t mean to make things awkward for you, and if you don’t feel the same way I won’t hold it against you, but I really like you Bucky..I know I’ve been kinda distant lately but…”. 

“I just don’t know if you wanna be with someone like me….I mean I’m like the exact opposite of Natasha”. Bucky thought that Sam’s cooking had finally gotten to him and he’d really just been in a coma for the past month. 

There was no way that you’d just said those words, he had to be dead or dreaming. Not wanna be with someone like you? You were everything he’d ever wanted, everything he thought he didn’t deserve. 

Softly he said, “I like that you’re not Natasha...I like who you are. You do so much for everyone, and you handle everything, I mean Tony always says how amazing you are and you constantly ace your classes”. 

“I don’t think I’d change a single thing about you (y/n). I think how you are now is beautiful, inside and out”. Bucky noticed the blush on your cheeks, and he couldn’t believe he’d had that effect on you. 

He took a step closer to you, “I have feelings for you, and have had them for awhile”. Smiling you took a step closer to him too, the butterflies in your stomach going crazy. Reaching for his metal hand you intertwined your fingers with his. 

Bucky looked at your hand and then back up at you. Your face was inches from his, “I feel the exact same way Bucky”. Smiling he closed the rest of the distance, finally kissing you. 

The kiss was soft and slow, the both of you letting months of tension melt away. As the kiss continued he moved his other hand to rest softly on your hip, pulling you closer to him. 

His lips were soft, and you could faintly taste his vanilla chapstick. You moved your arms up his sides and wrapped them around his neck. Bucky felt like he could stay like this forever. 

Smiling you pulled back from him, “That was worth the wait”. He turned his head to the side, a blush on his cheeks. Teasingly you said, “You definitely have some moves Buck”. His laughter filled your room. 

“What did you say earlier about the quiet ones and closed doors”. As he mentioned to your shut bedroom door you started to laugh. You shook your head, “You’re going to be trouble aren’t you?”. 

Bucky felt the most relaxed he had in months. Playfully he said, “Just as much trouble as you”. Smiling you licked your bottom lip, the butterflies in your stomach going crazy again. You grabbed your laptop and placed it on your bed. 

“Come on, let’s study while I still have some impulse control left”. Mirroring your expression he was smiling from ear to ear. As much as he wanted to kiss you again, he had no trouble taking things slow. 

Bucky sat down next to you on the bed, and as you read aloud your essay to him he let his fingers become intertwined with yours again. As you spoke he let his chest slowly rise and fall. 

Every once and awhile he’d steal glances from you, admiring how beautiful you looked while talking about something you were passionate about. Bucky started to realize that maybe he did deserve all this after all. 


End file.
